Emma Watson
|wzrost = 168 cm |aktywność = Od 1993 roku |rola-HP = Hermiona Granger |rodzina = * Jacqueline Luesby * Chris Watson * Alexander Watson * Toby Watson * Lucy Watson * Nina Watson }} Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (ur. 15 kwietnia 1990 w Paryżu, we Francji) — brytyjska aktorka i modelka, która zadebiutowała rolą Hermiony Granger, będącą jedną z głównych bohaterów w serii filmów o Harrym Potterze. Do roli Hermiony została wybrana w wieku dziewięciu lat, wcześniej brała udział jedynie w przedstawieniach szkolnych. W latach 2001–2011 zagrała we wszystkich ośmiu filmach z serii razem z Danielem Radcliffe’em i Rupertem Grintem. W tym czasie zdobyła kilka nagród oraz zarobiła ponad 10 milionów funtów. Biografia Wczesne życie Emma Watson, córka dwójki prawników – Jacqueline Luesby i Chrisa Watsona, urodziła się we Francji. Po rozwodzie rodziców przeprowadziła się do Oksfordu. Imię Emma Charlotte otrzymała po swojej babci. Jej brat, Alex, urodził się w 1992 roku. Jako dziecko uczęszczała do The Dragon School, renomowanej szkoły w Oksfordzie. Od 2003 roku uczęszcza do żeńskiej Headington School, również w Oksfordzie. Zanim zagrała w Harrym Potterze, występowała wyłącznie w szkolnych przedstawieniach, m.in. Młode lata Artura (Arthur: The Young Years) czy Szczęśliwy książę (The Happy Prince). W wieku siedmiu lat otrzymała także główną nagrodę w konkursie poetyckim Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition. Na casting do filmu wysłała ją nauczycielka. Emma ma polskie korzenie. Można było dowiedzieć się o tym w programie „''Się Kręci''”, zatem po trochu jest Francuzką, Brytyjką i Polką. Kariera mały|lewo W wieku jedenastu lat Emma znana była już jako Hermiona Granger w ekranizacji powieści J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001), zagrała także w sequelach serii: Komnacie Tajemnic (2002), więźniu Azkabanu (2004) i Czarze Ognia (2005), a także w Zakonie Feniksa (2007), Księciu Półkrwi (2008), a także Insygniach śmierci cz. I i II. Ma ona olbrzymi potencjał, który jest wykorzystany, a do tego jest – jak na swój wiek – bardzo profesjonalną aktorką. Przygodę z aktorstwem traktuje poważnie, jednak mimo wszystko nie chce porzucać nauki. W wieku trzynastu lat znalazła się na dziesiątym miejscu rankingu najseksowniejszych nastolatek. W 2004 roku zasiadła w jury przyznającym First Light Film Award, nagrody dla najlepszych twórców filmów młodzieżowych. Oprócz niej w jury zasiadali m.in. Pierce Brosnan, Kenneth Branagh i Samantha Morton. Mając piętnaście lat została najmłodszą aktorką, która pojawiła się na okładce magazynu „''Teen Vogue''”. Mimo młodego wieku, zyskała uznanie wśród widzów i krytyków, na swoim koncie ma także kilka nagród, m.in. P''hoenix Film Critics’ Society Acting Award'' i Young Artists Awards. Nagrody mały|330x330px Otrzymane * Najlepsza aktorka filmowa: Otto Awards, 2003 (ang. Best Female Film Star). * Wybitna młoda aktorka: Young Artists Awards, 2002 (ang. Leading Young Actress Feature Film). * Najlepsza aktorka dziecięca (za film Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic): Phoenix Film Critics’ Society (ang. Best Female Child Artist). * Najlepszy całokształt (za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny): Young Artist Awards (ang. Best Ensemble in Feature Film). * Najlepsze wykonanie (za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny): Young Artist Awards (ang. Best Performance in Feature Film). * Najlepiej ubrana kobieta magazynu (za sukienkę Chanel), miejsce 10. (ang. The Best Dressed: July 2007). * Najlepiej odegrana rola żeńska (ang. Best Female Performance) za Zakon Feniksa: National Movie Awards 2007 (wrzesień 2007). Nominacje * Najlepsza młoda aktorka: Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards, 2005. * Najlepsze młodzieżowe wykonanie: Phoenix Film Critics Society, 2002. * Najlepszy całokształt: Young Artists Awards, 2002. * Wybitna aktorka drugoplanowa: American Moviegoer Awards, 2002. * Nagroda Saturn Award za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. * Nagroda Empire Award za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. * Najlepszy zespół aktorski za film Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (z Rupertem Grintem i Danielem Radcliffem), 2006. * Najlepsza aktorka za film Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, 2011. * Najlepsza scena walki za film Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I (z Rupertem Grintem i Danielem Radcliffem), 2011. * Najlepszy pocałunek za film Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I (z Danielem Radcliffem), 2011. * Najlepsza aktorka za film Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I, 2011. * Najlepszy pocałunek za film Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II (z Rupertem Grintem), 2012. * Najlepsza aktorka za film Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II, 2012. * Najlepszy pocałunek za film Charlie (z Loganem Lermanem), 2013. * Najlepszy moment muzyczny za film Charlie (również Logan Lerman i Ezra Miller), 2013. * Najlepsza aktorka za film Charlie, 2013. Filmografia * 2001: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny jako Hermiona Granger * 2002: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic jako Hermiona Granger * 2004: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu jako Hermiona Granger * 2005: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia jako Hermiona Granger * 2007: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa jako Hermiona Granger * 2009: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi jako Hermiona Granger * 2010: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza jako Hermiona Granger * 2011: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga jako Hermiona Granger Ciekawostki mały * Od maja 2011 roku Emma Watson była w związku z Johnnym Simmonsem, którego poznała na planie filmu The Perks of Being a Wallflower. * Pozowała dla Teen Vogue ''w wieku piętnastu lat, będąc tym samym najmłodszą aktorką, jaka pojawiła się na okładce tego magazynu. * Zdała egzamin na prawo jazdy za pierwszym podejściem. * Uwielbia jeść truskawki z kremem czekoladowym. * Nie lubi warzyw, matematyki oraz geografii. * Jej ulubiony rekwizyt z filmów o Harrym Potterze to Myślodsiewnia. * Zdała egzaminy GCSE na osiem szóstek i dwie piątki. * ''The Bling Ring był jej pierwszym filmem, którego scenariusz nie jest oparty na powieści. * W czasie kręcenia filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic złamała nadgarstek. W scenie z Eliksirem Wielosokowym można zauważyć gips na jej ręce. * Ma troje przyrodniego rodzeństwa ze strony ojca: brata Toby'ego i siostry bliźniaczki – Ninę i Lucy oraz dwóch przyrodnich braci ze strony matki. * Emma Watson powiedziała, że gdyby mogła jeść jedno danie do końca swojego życia, to byłaby to Nutella. * Od lipca 2014 jest ambasadorką UN Woman Goodwill. * Współpracuje z kampanią HeForShe. * Jest feministką. * W wywiadzie do magazynu „Seventeen” wyznała, że w trakcie kręcenia dwóch pierwszych filmów z serii Harry Potter podkochiwała się w Tomie Feltonie, odtwórcy Dracona Malfoya. * Prababcia Emmy jest Polką. * Emma musiała nosić perukę w drugiej części Insygniów Śmierci, ponieważ ścięła włosy. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa Emmy Watson (en). * * Emma Watson's official Twitter Account * Emma Watson na Wikipedii * 3D Timeline of Emma Watson na Kronomy * Emma Watson.net (Strona fanowska) * I♥Watson.net (Strona fanowska) * Emma Watson Empire (Strona fanowska) * Emma Watson Online (Strona fanowska) * Emma Watson na coolspotters.com * Emma Watson na The Fashion Spot.com * Dress Like Emma.net 250px-Emma-Watson.jpg Emma+Watson+Harry+Potter+London+Premiere+ PM58oUu3Fml.jpg Emma-watson-3.jpg Emma-watson-wallpaper-4-2691.jpg Emma.jpg Emma001.jpg EmmaCharlotteDuerreWatson.jpg Emma Watson retro 3431536.jpg Emma watson.jpg Emma watson 11 yrs.jpg Emma watson 2.jpg Emma watson eyes.JPG Emmawatson.png Pobrane (4).jpg Watson.jpeg Watson in red.jpg Emmh.jpg 4310ce4ff1ea9d537295691.jpeg 507a57ca816ea7a1001f536.jpeg 77bbc036f9bd91e6df7af48.jpeg 574491_561232177229010_1613958726_n.jpg Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1990 Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy da:Emma Watson de:Emma Watson en:Emma Watson es:Emma Watson fr:Emma Watson he:אמה ווטסון it:Emma Watson ja:エマ・ワトソン nl:Emma Watson no:Emma Watson pt-br:Emma Watson ru:Эмма Уотсон sh:Ema Votson sv:Emma Watson tr:Emma Watson uk:Емма Вотсон